How to Make a Turk Talk
by jadedbeauty
Summary: Oneshot. RenoxTifa. Definately M for Mature! Tifa and the gang hear rumors that Shinra is up to something sinister so they kidnap Reno and try to get some information from him to foil Shinra's plans.Post Advent Children.


Jade: So I was just reading stories and this wonderful little idea came into my head….it is going to be a oneshot. Muhahahaha I can't believe I am writing this. It is a RenoXTifa. BTW THIS IS A MATURE FIC WITH SOME LIME CONTENT SO KIDDOS PLEASE LEAVE! There is also cursing and violence too. Not a kids story by any means! You have been warned. Enjoy my Onesot!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Alright, now lookie here. I'm not going to say a damned thing about what we're up to!" Reno snarled as he stared at Vincent, Cloud and Tifa.

" Well then, we won't bet releasing you anytime soon then Reno." Vincent informed the redhead nonchalantly.

He twitched violently against his confines and lurched forward only to have his steel chains hold him back. Cloud and Tifa simply shook their heads. The trio then exited the holding room and stepped into the hallway of the highwind.

They had first heard rumors of Shinra planning dirty deeds from Reeve but he only knew who was involved with the project. Rufus and the Turks. As luck so had it Reno and Rude had decided to visit Tifa's beloved bar and rally up quite a tab. Rude threw in the towel and called it a night early but Reno just didn't know when to say when. The Turk, too drunk to defend himself left himself wide open. That's when Tifa made the call to Cid and the others. When Reno woke up he found himself in an unlit room, shackled to a wall.

" Turks are well trained, they don't succumb to simple parlor tricks." Vincent murmured before walking away. Cloud sighed softly as he looked down the hallway of the highwind. A smile then graced his lips as he turned to Tifa and winked. " Be right back."

Cloud then disappeared for a few moments before returning with Yuffie. " Cloud I don't wanna!"

" Yuffie, if anyone can get him to talk then you can." Cloud pleaded.

" No way….I hate Turkie!" Yuffie then wrinkled her nose as she looked to the door to the interrogation room.

" Yuffie please? Vincent and Cloud have tried logical reasoning." Tifa now joined Cloud in pleading his case.

" What's in it for me? Hmm?"

Cloud and Tifa both exchanged glances before offering her a smile.

" Shiva material." The stated in perfect unison.

"Alright….time to go talk to the Turkie then!" The chipper girl then disappeared into the interrogation room and shut the door behind her.

" Fuck, not the tiny tot!" Reno groaned. Yuffie was always a great irritation to him. She was too similar to Elena. To Reno, Yuffie was a pair of lips with a body that never ceased to speak.

" So Turkie, how's it hangin?" Yuffie started off casually as she pulled up a chair and sat just far enough away so that he could not reach her. This was rather displeasing to the Turk. He would have liked nothing more than to choke her all the way back to the lifestream.

" I'm not sayin' shit in regards to what I know."

" Aww that's rude Reno…I thought we were buddies….especially since we made out that one night at Tifa's bar."

Reno mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to get that plastered that evening. He had been rejected by every girl he made a move on that night and even the brat was looking mighty appealing with the amount of booze he had downed.

" Hell you even tried to take me home with you Turkie. You can't resist me so why don't you just tell me what you know. We'll let you go scotch free and Shinra will never know the leak came from us. After all it's only been a little while since we kidnapped you so no one suspects anything Reno."

" First off.." Reno started. " I had 10 shots of tequila that night…even a disfigured old lady would look hot to me in that state. Second of all, you're nothing special. If I had gotten you into bed you would have been another notch in my EMR. Third…I don't think you could handle someone like me….and fourth and finally….I don't fuck virgins. So….buddy we really don't have anything to talk about so why don't you take your undeveloped self out of this room and let me get some shut eye ok?"

Yuffie's face reddened with fury as she rose up from her chair and glared at him. Without warning she was in his face sending an assault of curse words at his person. Once she finished she slapped each of his cheeks and nailed him in the nuts before leaving the room.

Cloud and Tifa looked to the girl with hope but she only flicked them off as she left their presence. The pair would have to try something else.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Their approach was now different. They had decided to try and bore the Turk to death. No one was more perfect for the task than Red. The moment that the beast had entered the interrogation room Reno began to laugh. He knew the demeanor of the beast was a rather tranquil one so the risk of him being bitten was rather low. Besides they needed him alive. After all the last thing the rag tag group of heros wanted was for the Turks to be on their case again. They had taken a liking to their usually uneventful lives.

" Good evening Reno."

Reno just sighed quietly as he looked to the beast.

" You know, it would be really nice if you just told us what you know."

" Nope."

" Very well then, perhaps I shall tell you a story. Once there was a tribe of….."

Reno simply zoned out and fell asleep.

" And that is how I came to be with these individuals…don't you wish to help us?"

Reno stirred from his slumber and cocked his head to the side.

" What?" He mused.

Red sighed as he stood and left the room in defeat. Boring him to death worked too well….it put him to sleep.

" I'll go get Barret." Tifa sighed reluctantly as she walked down the hallway leaving Cloud and Red behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Get the fuck up!" Barret yelled as he kicked in the door and cocked his arm in Reno's direction. The livewire sprung to life and crouched low to the ground as he stared the barrel down.

" You wouldn't dare…" Reno taunted.

Barret smirked as he released a hail of fire, purposely allowing the bullets to miss only by a few centimeters.

" Son of a bitch!" Reno cried as he tried to flee from the hail of fire only to fly back against the wall. The chains were too short to allow free movement.

" Gonna talk you mouthy zippo lighter?"

" Fuck no!"

Barret released another round of fire, this one aimed at his feet. Reno danced around a bit to avoid being hit. He then gave barret the finger and smirked.

" Come on I can do this all day." Reno then stuck his tongue out at Barret as he danced around some more before ducking as Barret changed his aim.

This form of interrogation lasted until he ran out of bullets. Frustrated, Barret walked over to Reno and punched him in the eye , the throat and the stomach before taking his leave. Reno then passed out from pure exhaustion.

" God damn….son of a fucking…." Barret muttered as he marched past Tifa, Cloud and Red.

" I'll do it." Tifa stated softly….everyone just leave the interrogation area ok?" Cloud and red offered her an odd look before doing as she asked. Tifa then disappeared into her room to get her needed supplies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reno's eyes fluttered open as he felt something cool touching his face. A damp wash cloth. Apparently Barret had drawn blood in his angry state.

" Hey are you ok?" Tifa mused.

" I'm not gonna talk."

" That's not what I asked." Tifa retorted as she wiped away more of the blood.

"Tch, I've been through worse."

" Just so you know…it was all their idea. I just went along with it." Tifa whispered.

"Whatever. Just let me out of here." Reno uttered.

" Hey I don't want to be in your position." Tifa offered in defense as she withdrew the washcloth and wrapped his head with bandages.

" Don't blame you I guess…you know…you're not so bad." Reno stated flatly as he watched her ministrations.

" You're not so bad looking either. I always kinda liked you….too bad you're a bad guy."

Reno offered her a cocky smile. " But forbidden fruit is so much sweeter babe…you know…if we're really quiet…."

Tifa leaned in so that her lips were only a few inches from Reno's. " If we're really quiet what….?" She inquired. She then pulled her head back and smiled coyly at him. Reno groaned in frustration. The most unacceptable thing in the world….being denied of his wants.

" We can't Reno….you're a bad guy and I'm the good guy….there is no grey area." Tifa sighed softly as she retreated back to her chair. That's when he noticed it . Her attire…

Tifa then smiled at him as she quirked a brow. " Do you mind?" She then gestured to her black silk robe.

" No by all means….after all it is kinda warm in here isn't it?"

" Yeah….the AC is broken around here." She didn't desire to give him any indication as to where he was.

As she rerobed Reno gasped sharply. She was wearing nothing but a tiny little corset which barely contained her supple breasts. The corset was only the beginning of his demise. The girl also wore a pair of fish net thigh highs and a pair of black lace boyshort panties. To top it all off a pair of black stiletto heels adorned her small feet.

" Much better."

"Yeah…" Reno squeaked softly the then moved so that he could be closer to her only to find that his restraints got in his way.

" Are you warm in that suit Reno?" Tifa hummed quietly as she pulled a pair of scissors from the medical kit that was present with her.

Reno quickly nodded as she approached. They had been kind enough to remove his jacket before restraining him but the rest of his navy blue suit. Tifa started with the shirt, slicing it straight up the middle. She then moved to the sleeves and cut them away before ripping the remains from his body. Reno growled lustfully at the action as he watched her remove his shoes and socks. Then came his belt…it slid from his waist at a painfully slow rate. Suddenly she stopped as she allowed her fingers to hook under the waistline of his pants. She leaned in again and smiled as she whispered into his ear.

"Tell me what you know…."

Reno hissed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"No."

"No?" Tifa mused softly as she removed her fingers from his pants, one at a time.

"No…"he retorted weakly.

" Tifa took a step back and kicked off her shoes. "Are you so sure?"

" I think so…" Reno was now losing the battle.

Dainty fingers slowly slid down her thighs pushing down the fishnet stockings. She then picked up one of them and held it in both hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She then pulled away and allowed the netting to draw him towards her. Her lips met his for a moment in a tender kiss before she dropped the stocking. As she stepped backwards Reno fell forwards onto his knees.

" Tifa please!"

" All you have to do is tell me what I want to know."

Reno's need was no longer audible, it was also visible. It pressed firmly against his tailored pants in a prominent fashion as he continued to beg to be satisfied.

" On your feet Reno." The redhead immediately jumped up as Tifa approached. She then let her fingers unbutton his pants. Reno swallowed hard as she slowly eased the zipper down, allowing her fingers to gently press against his clothed need.

"Shoes and socks." Tifa offered. Reno instantly kicked those off as Tifa slid his pants down and helped him step out of them. Reno now stood there in his black boxer briefs with a pained look upon his face.

" Talk."

" I can't!" He pleaded.

" I'm leaving then."

" No!" Reno cried.

" Then talk!"

" I really can't."

" I'll make it worth your while." Tifa stated.

She then let her fingers brush over his chest as her other hand began to untie her corset from the front. She stopped short of the last two threads.

"Talk….."

" N…n….no….."

She then removed another tie.

"Reno…" She breathed softly while grinding her body against his.

" FUCK!" Reno screamed.

She then let the corset fall to the floor. Reno only had a few seconds to glance upon her curvaceously well endowed upper body before she turned her back to him and reached for her robe.

" Fine then…I guess I'll go play with someone else then Reno."

As she headed for the door Reno's quivering lips parted. " The timebomb….in the oilfields that Barret works at…it'll go off at 1 am tomorrow…the disarm code is 5623…"

"Alright…goodnight Reno. Oh…if you're telling the truth….after we disarm it I'll reward you." With that she exited the room and shut the door behind her after turning off the light.

Fin….

Jade: Heh….I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
